but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Troy Tasina
The Bubbly Cleric of Wicklow Troy Tasina is young priest of The Light, member of Raventhorn and Cleric of Wicklow. He is known for his reckless passion for Good and his happy-go-lucky persona. Appearance Troy Keeps himself neat, with his long hair tied in a ponytail and with long dark robes with insignia with the Light church on with back and a smaller Wicklow symbol at the front. With the symbol of Raventhorn on his pair of gloves and his Book of Seals always at his side. One would know when looking at him but under his robes, but he is a very fit muscles showing his training in combat. Generally gives off a Friendly aura welcoming even the most terrible of people. Abilities and Skills Troy is a man of great faith and is, despite his young age, a master of Holy Magic. His particular specialties, polished trough his service in Raventhorn and in the Grey Enclave, are the breaking of curses and the placement and creation of seals (particularly seals meant to imprison and immobilize high-mana creatures). He is also highly proficient in healing spells. He carries a book of seals, passed down Clerics of the Grey Enclave that contains numerous seals and information on how to create and use them. This book also has dedicated pages that contain spells that can be quickly manifested in order to protect him in the heat of battle, forming a Holy Barrier he can interpose between himself and the would-be attacker. He prefers to combine this shield with his incurable optimism to wear down attackers and properly preach to them the Teachings of The Light. However, even though he himself prefers not to use it, he knows a single, very powerful, offensive spell that forms lances of holy light and lets them loose towards a target. So far, Troy has only ever used this spell when he felt dialog between sides was entirely impossible. Beyond his capabilities for Magic, Troy was trained heavily while in Raventhorn and, to this day, remains an incredibly fast runner. He is also a very persuasive and soothing individual to talk to, often using empathy and his good nature to get other people to see his point of view. Personal History Troy was a young orphan in Galande under the care of Albert Tasina. he lived his life peacefully unable to be adopted till the town was attacked by a horde of high-mid level demons known as "The Infernal Wave". Troy survived the Event at age 12 due to Avatar Knights successfully fighting off the assault. Surviving and witnessing such a feat Troy found his faith and became a disciple and son Albert Tasina. Albert, Troy, and Altar Tasina move to Wicklow due to a promotion of High Inquisitor for the efforts Albert accomplished during "The Infernal Wave" Shortly after. Over the years Troy made a name for himself as one of the youngest people to become the rank of Cleric as well as being one of the Founding Officers of Raventhorn. With official standing Within the Church of the Light and Wicklow specializing in holy seals and curses. Troy now spends his time venturing spreading the word of the Light to everyone "lost soul" he finds... much to everyone else's dismay. Category:Player Characters Category:Good Category:The Party (B) Category:Wicklow